Midnight Snack
by XxForgetRealityxX
Summary: Allen wakes up in the morning hungry, when he unexpectedly runs into Kanda. The dark haired man makes sure Allen gets his fill. Short PWP (Requested)


_**For Elisa, hope you like it! Sorry if it's not very good.**_

Allen stepped out of his room, his chest bare and a pair of black sweatpants hanging loosely off his waist. Messy hair the color of baby powder fell past his shoulders, small clumps laying over his chest.

It was barely past one in the morning, and he was hungry.

He stopped short when he saw a figure standing in what he told was an abandoned hallway.

Tall and slender, slouched over with it's back to the wall. There was a veil of long dark hair completely obscuring the persons face from view.

Allen could feel his heart tug. The person looked so familiar, but there's no way it could be him. He's been away for almost two months, there was a rumor going around that he had ran. The image of the last time he'd seen the man crossed his mind. To this day he's not sure why, but he had kissed him. There was absolutely no way that person was Yu Kanda, still, couldn't hurt to try.

"K-Kanda?"

Allen called out softly, and his heart nearly stopped when the person looked up. He caught a glimpse of them, those dark eyes the color of the night.

"Shortstack."

_It's him! Kanda's back!_

"Do you plan on just standing there like an idiot?"

His tone was dead, but anyone who knew him well enough could feel the warmth laying underneath.

Allen took the invitation and ran up to him, wrapping his arms around the other man's shoulders.

"I thought you weren't coming back."

Allen's words were muffled as he buried his face in Kanda's simple black shirt.

It smelt like Kanda, a comforting mixture of flowers and spice.

" I had to come back."

"Why?"

The question rolled off of Allens tongue as he looked up curiously.

"Are you really that stupid?"

Kanda growled, glaring down at the smaller man, before crashing their lips together.

It started out sweet and simple, but slowly it began to develop.

Allen pushed his tongue into Kanda's mouth, in a poor attempt to assert dominance.

Kanda wasn't standing for it, during his fight for control Kanda had pushed Allen against the wall.

Allen could feel himself harden, and he knew Kanda could feel it too, for the raven haired boy pulled away with a smirk.

"Are we excited?"

"No."

It was a lie, both of them knew it, but Kanda needed to provide the proof.

Allen gasped as Kanda took it upon himself to roll his hips against Allens.

The motion began to repeat and Allen had reclaimed his friends mouth.

He was beginning to feel Kanda's member through the fabric of his pants when said boy took it upon himself to slip his hand into Allen's.

He moaned into Kanda's mouth, feeling the calluses on his hand.

Kanda began to stroke Allens manhood slowly and the silver haired boy tried his hardest to bite back any and all sound.

"Do you want me?"

It was ironic how innocent he made the question sound.

Allen shook his head now being careful not to say a word.

"I'm going to ask again, do you want me?"

Kanda ran a finger along the sensitive vein on the underside of Allens throbbing member. In the next few moments Allen had released a breathy yes and Kanda had successfully removed the boys little clothing, in the process unzipping his own pants, and Allen had wrapped his legs around Kanda's hips.

Slowly The dark haired man had placed a finger into Allens entrance.

"Tell me when you get used to it."

After a couple minutes Allen nodded and Kanda added another finger, causing the boy to emit a small hiss.

"Don't be a baby, beansprout."

"I'm not being a baby! And my names Alle-Ah! Ow ow ow!"

Kanda, without warning, began to scissor his fingers apart, further preparing the younger.

With a smirk at the accomplishment of hushing Allen, he continued the motion for a few seconds. Finally he removed his fingers, seeing the relief on Allens face.

"Ready?"

Kanda shifted both bodies so his cock was resting against Allens entrance, one hand resting in the small of his back.

"I-I think so."

Without another word Kanda pushed himself into Allen, hearing a whine from behind the mask of snow white hair Allen had hid himself behind.

"I'll wait."

With his free hand Kanda pushed aside Allens hair and laid a surprisingly soft kiss on his lips. He moved his mouth down and began kissing, nipping and sucking at Allen's neck impatiently, making sure to leave his mark.

"M-Move."

With Allens approval Kanda began to rock his hips, slowly at first.

After one particular forward motion Allen had let out Kanda's name in a low moan.

He angled himself to hit that spot again, and again, picking up speed and power.

Allen had began gasping, with his face flushed and sweat gleaming on his chest.

Kanda wasn't in a much better position, his breaths were short and sharp, and he had a hand pressed against the wall, using it to support the both of them.

Allen dragged his nails into the mans back, causing him to release a low hiss.

"K-Kanda, I-I think I'm gonna-"

He stopped, letting out one more loud moan as his muscles tightened and he released, smearing cum over his stomach and the front of Kanda's shirt.

"Goddamn you, beansprout."

He growled, his movements picking up speed and becoming less controlled as he felt himself coming closer.

He bit his lip harshly, refusing to make any sound.

He buried his face into Allens hair, enjoying the scent, as it became harder and harder to keep quiet with every second.

"F-fuck! Allen!"

He lost the battle with himself, calling out the others name as he finished inside him.

It took a few more minutes to realize how out in the open they were, how anyone could walk by and see them in this vulnerable position.

When they finally did take notice of their surroundings they did a quick job at fixing themselves and rushed to their respective rooms.


End file.
